Snow Go/Walkthrough
This is the page for the walkthrough of Snow Go. For the base page, click here! ---- Collectibles * Crystal * Clear Gem * Red Gem Walkthrough Crystal, Bonus and Clear Gem Exit the small room and jump on the TNT Box. Get out of the way while grabbing the Aku Aku Box and avoiding the Nitro Box. Follow the slope up the hill. Hit the penguins when they’re not spinning. You’ll reach a big sheet of ice. Break all of the boxes and be sure to jump on the TNT Box to destroy that one as well. To get the box on the metal crates, stop right next to the stack and perform a high jump (circle or R1 + X) and spin in the air to break open the box. Break the box, get rid of the seals, and jump over the gaps. You’ll find a row of three seals coming down the hill at once. Try to jump on all three of them without touching the ground to earn some extra fruit. Go up the hill, skate avoiding the Nitro Boxes, and stand on the center of the platform. Hit the checkpoint, the boxes, and kill the penguin and seals along the way. When you come across a green section of wall, run as fast as you can and slide to avoid being crushed. Follow the path avoiding the obstacles and breaking boxes until you reach the next checkpoint. While you’re moving, you should notice the red gem floating above your head. You can’t get it right now, so just use the arrow box to jump up and find smashing logs. Time your run right to avoid being smashed. Follow the rest of the path to the Bonus. BONUS: Jump across the gaps and skate across the ice, grabbing all of the boxes. To get the highest box in the line of three, crouch and jump. Continue along to the end. There are a total of 10 boxes in the bonus. Hit the ! Box to make more boxes appear. You don’t have to perform a high jump to get the last box, but be sure to hit all four. Follow the path to the end where an arrow is pointing down. Fall down that gap there. Walk to your left and hit the checkpoint. Then, walk backwards to find the Green ! Box. Head forward to come across a large stack of boxes. Break them all and grab the crystal. Skate along the ice, breaking boxes and disposing of enemies. You will come across two outlined boxes. To get them, jump on the arrow box ahead. There is another one that will allow you to reach a striped box. After the striped box is broken, hold down the X button while still jumping on the spring box to hit a hidden box. Go back to the outlined boxes to find that they have appeared. Break them both and finish up the level by avoiding the seals and breaking the remaining 5 boxes. Grab the gem if you hit all the boxes and leave to the Warp Room. Red Gem Enter Level 7, Air Crash. To reach the secret teleporter, head through the level until you reach the first checkpoint. In the water by the jetski, you’ll notice several boxes. Jump across these boxes to reach the platform above the water. As soon as you touch the platform, you’ll be transported to a secret Warp Room. The only level available to you right now is Snow Go. When you enter the secret part of Snow Go, carefully skate across the icy path. Get rid of the seal. To dispose of the porcupine, wait until it contracts its spikes to spin it. Skate across the rest of the ice, carefully jumping over gaps and avoiding enemies. Walk forward and grab all the fruit and the Aku Aku Mask. To get the extra lives above the ice, you’ll have to time your jump on the seal just right to reach the extra lives. Continue forward, avoiding the Nitro, and hit the ! Box on the ice. Go back and grab the items floating above the iron crates. Skate past the Nitro Box again and use the iron crates here to jump to a set of arrow boxes. Grab all the great stuff and land on the ice. Up ahead, carefully avoid the Nitro Boxes. To get the extra life, stop right below it on the ice and jump up without hitting any direction. Carefully skate on the ice, taking out the penguins and dodging the smashing log. Skate the rest of the way to the end and drop down where the line of Wumpa Fruits is. Finish the rest of the Snow Go level to claim the Red Gem. Category:Crash Bandicoot 2 Walkthrough